


Forsaken

by Omcdonald013



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Springs, Music, Sassy Yurio, Skating, Updated whenever, book talk, relationship, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omcdonald013/pseuds/Omcdonald013
Summary: Slight au where the reader goes to Japan for some quite skate time, not wanting to be noticed. But when three other skaters show up, your plan of quite skate time goes out the window. Mostly because of one blond, Russian, punk.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the GPF, when Victor comes to train Yuuri. I hope you enjoy this and I will be adding more chapters later. (:

You stepped out of the airport and breathed in. It was nice here, you could get used to it… maybe… eventually.

You were an American skater, making you second debut in the women’s division. You were 16/17 years old, making you one of the youngest competitors. Last year went well for you, you won gold. Almost everyone you knew said the same thing, “That’s gonna be hard to top.” But you didn’t care you knew you could do better.

The only problem was, you just got off of a plane in Japan, with no coach and not the slightest idea to where the place you were staying at was.

You grab your bags and look around for someone to ask. Perfect, you see a nice looking lady, and head over to her. “Excuse me, ma’ma, do you happen to know where this place is?”, you show her a picture of the place you were supposed to stay. She looked at you and smiled, then pointed down a street and started speaking japanese. You were so in shock that she wasn’t speaking english, that you didn’t realize she walked away.

You looked down the way she pointed, grabbed your bags and started walking. “This will be a long trip,” you mumbled under your breath.

As you arrived to where the lady pointed you look around and are in awe, it looks exactly like the picture you had.  
“Maybe this will go better than expected,” you thought to yourself.

As you walk inside you are greeted by a short woman with black hair. You think she looks familiar but you put it out of you head. “You must be Y/N!” says the lady. Oh good she speaks english. “Yes,” you say with a friendly smile.

She nodded and motioned you to follow her. She walked down a hallway and stopped when she came to a door. She took out a small key and handed you another one as she unlocked the door. When the door was open you stepped inside and looked around, it was a small, neat room with another door leading to a small bathroom. There was a full sized bed with a nightstand on either side, a dresser with a large mirror above it, a taller dresser was on the opposite wall of the bed and upon that sat a small tv. Perfect, you thought to yourself.“Well, I’ll leave you to get settled in,” the lady said as she shut the door.

Alone in your room you started to unpack all of you things. When you had only your skating bag left you jumped on you bed and sent a quick text to your mom telling her you're all settled in. Then you started your usual scrolling matter going through various apps.

After some time you set your phone down and looked at the celine. “I should do something” you thought to yourself. You hopped off your bed and grabbed you skating bag. They must have a rink here, you thought.

You left your room and walked to the front desk where the lady from before was. She smiled at you as you approached her. “Excuse me but does there happen to be a ice rink around here?”, you asked. 

“Yes,” says the lady. “Here take this map,” she drew a line to where the ice rink in and handed it to you.

“Thanks,” you said as you left.

You walk briskly as the wind nips at your cheeks. You keep your head down not wanting to draw attention to yourself as you walk. You look up from your map as you near your destination. Heading up the steps passing a young man. 

You enter the building heading straight to the front desk. A young woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail greets you. “Hello, are you guys open?”, you say hoping she speaks english.

“Yeah, we close in about an hour,” the young woman says with a friendly smile. You grab your wallet out of your bag ready to pay the fee of skating when she stops you with a gentle hand.  
“All first timers here skate for free.”  
You look at her with a confused smile and walk in.

As the cold air hits your skin you feel at home. You head straight to a bench to put your skates on, you couldn’t wait to get on the ice. While you are lacing up your skates you hear the voices of what sounds like small children. You put it out of your thoughts as you stepped on the ice. You start to skate a couple warm up laps.

The ice is smooth but worn down. Someone was obviously skateing here earlier. You continue on getting a feel for the rink, when something pops into your mind. ‘Yes I need music,’ you think. You skate back over to where your things are and start to shuffle through your bags.

As you are looking you are approached by three young girls.  
“Hello,” one of them says.   
“Hi,” you say back.  
“Are you Y/N L/M?”   
“Yes, I am.”  
At that moment they look at you with the most excited face you have ever seen in your entire life.  
“And you are?”, you question them.  
“Oh I’m Axel, this is Lutz and Loop. Our parents own this place.”  
“Neat. Wanna see something cool?”, you ask finding the Ipod you were looking for.  
“YEAH!!!”, they all say at once.  
“Great, well is there a surround system here?”, you ask.  
“Here I’ll do it,” the lady from the front desk is standing next to you with her hand open.  
“Thanks, it's the first song of the playlist,” you say with a smile.  
      
You head out to the center of the ice and take you position. You look up to where the lady went and gave her the thumbs up, to start the music.

You closed your eyes and waited. The music began, and you started skating. This song you knew well. You’ve skated this at least a million times. As the song continues you move gracefully through you choreography, not opening you eyes once. Too soon and the step sequence is over along with your jumps. You open your eyes and look around. Your back in the center of the rink with your arms positioned in your final stance, your breath is heavy, but your body is strong. You skate back over to where your things are.

“That was amazing! I mean we have seen you perform on tv before, but we never thought that we'd see you in real life.” , one of the girls said.

You step back surprised. You were so lost in the music you forgot the girls were even there. You snap out of it and look at them with a smile.

“Girls say thank you to Y/N, its bed time,” their mother says while handing you back your ipod.  
“But mom!”, all three say in unison.  
“Girls, now,” and with that the three girls thank you and head off to bed.

You start taking off your skates when a piece of paper is put in front of your face. You look up in a state of confusion, only to be answered by a smile.  
“This is the rink's schedule. There's an open time every day at 6 in the morning if you are interested, but I do have to warn you there is a group that has it rented out afterwards and they like to be on time,” the triplet’s mother looks at you with another smile.  
“That would be great. Also I haven’t caught you name,” you say apoligently.   
“Oh, that quite alright, it's Yuuko, Yuuko Nishigori,” she said with yet another smile.  
You two shake hands, say goodbyes and go you separate ways.

The walk back to the hot springs feels like it doesn’t take as long. As you enter you smile to the lady behind the desk and head to your room.  
“Y/N!”, the lady called out.  
You turned and walked back to the desk.  
“This came for you while you were out,” she lifted a small cage with a small hedgehog inside. You instantly smiled at the sight of your pet.  
“You guys do allow pets, right?”, you ask unsure.  
“In fact we do. Another fellow came in here earlier and he brought his dog,” she pointed over to where a large poodle was sleeping.  
You smile thinking of your own dog at home. Your smile slowly slips from your face as a frown takes its place.  
“Is everything okay?”, the lady asks.  
“Yeah, everything's fine.”, you turn back to her. “Thanks,” you say attempting to put a smile back on your face as you walk back towards your room, and head to bed.

You wake early to your phone buzzing like crazy. You shut it off and jump into the shower. Once done you put one a pair of black leggings with a loose, dark green long sleeve shirt. You grab your skating bag and make sure your hedgehog’s food is filled and head out. 

Outside it was still dark. It was around 5:30 in the morning on a sunday. Not many people would even be awake right now. You start your jog towards the rink. When you get there, you make sure to spend time stretching before you go inside. 

As you enter you see the familiar face of Yuuko sitting behind the front desk.

“I knew you would come,” she said with a smile.  
“What can I say, I’m not one to pass up an opportunity to skate everyday,” you smile back as you walk to go put your skates on.

Your watch buzzes signaling you time on the ice has ended. You take your skates off and pull a light grey hoodie out of your bag. As you leave you stop at the front desk to talk to Yuuko again. As your conversation nears its end, you turn to leave only stopping to say one thing.  
“Hey,Yuuko. I was wondering if you could not tell anyone I was in Japan or even skating here?”  
She looked at me with an understanding smile, “Sure, I understand.”

‘Mabey she did understand’ you thought as you left the building.You continued your thoughts as you walked. The streets weren’t as empty as before. Though you only passed three people as you walked back. One was on a bike while the other two jogged behind. ‘They kinda look familiar.’ You walked on forgetting them as you reached the hot springs.

The rest of your day was uneventful. You had a nice soak in the hot springs, started to re-read one of your favorite books and played with you hedgehog. That evening while you were eating dinner you overheard a lot of yelling and swearing. You, rather wanting to avoid conflict, went back to your room and stayed there till morning.

You woke to your alarm going off again. You got into the shower and decided to wear leggings again, this time with a long sleeve grey shirt. You grab your bag just like the morning before and head out to the rink in a jog.

When you got to the rink you stretched yet again before going in and saying hi. You laced up your skates and headed out on the ice like the day before. You could feel yourself starting to fall into a routine. Though this practice you worked on something different.

Time flies as you skate. Everything was going well. You're having a great skate day. Your head phones haven’t fallen out and you haven’t fallen once. Your so concentrated on what you're doing you don’t realize that three figures have walked into the rink. You're making the final touches on your choreograph for this season. You come to the end of your performance and attempt a quad axel. Its risky but you stick the landing and continue on till you hold your position in the middle of the rink. 

You turn around to head back to the bench with your stuff. You take out your headphones and are greeted with the sound of someone clapping. You look up as you reach the side of the rink. Two men and what looks like a boy are standing there. ‘Why does everyone look so familiar,’ you think just as you step out of the rink. 

“What a beautiful performance,” one of them says with a thick Russian accent. He come over to where you're taking off your skates and offers you a hand to shake. “I’m sure you know who I am,” he smiles as you shake his hand with a confused look.   
This gives you time to really look at him. He has short silver hair with stunning blue eye. ‘Where have I seen those eyes’ you think. ‘Where have I heard that voice?’ It all snapped together to quickly.

“Victor Nikiforov,” you say with a small smile.  
“Yes! See Yurio, everyone knows who I am.”, he says with a large smile.  
“Well it does seem to be that I know who you are and it also seems that you don’t know who I am.” , you say with a challenging smirk.

The look Victor has on his face could make you die in laughter. You notice that your sentence had made the younger looking one out of the three laugh as well. As Victor is racking his memory for who you may be you look over the other two. The one who laughed had blond hair that covers part if his face and beautiful blue/green eyes that melt your heart just looking at them. He seems to be returning your gaze making you shift nervously. You rack your own brain for a memory of him. ‘Ah Yuri Plisetsky,’ you think as a brief memory of the junior finals from a couple of years ago pop into your mind.

You move you gaze to the third one of the three. He had dark hair and glasses that formed his face. His cheeks were tinged pink with a continuously spreading blush across his face. The expression he wore said that he was in shock. You knew this face too, but just couldn’t decide how. ‘Think Y/N, think,’ you said to yourself. You mind bounced from memory to memory when you finally came upon it. ‘Yuuri Katsuki,’ you thought as a small frown graced your face thinking of last years men GPF.

You look at Victor who is still trying to figure out who you are and smile.  
“Well looks like I’ll be leaving. Bye Victor, Plisetsky, and Katsuki,” you say as you grab you bag a head towards the door.  
“Wait!”, called Victor. “Then who are you?”, he questions.  
“Just a girl who knows how to land a quad axel,” you say with a smile and a wink.  
As the door shuts you hear Yuuri Katsuki say something.  
“That’s Y/N,” he squeaks out.

You then turn and leave not wanting any further conversation with the three. As you walk by the front desk you wave at Yuuko, who waves back. Your path is then blocked by three small children.

“Y/N!”, one smiles as she says your name.  
“Hello,” you say matching her smile.  
“There’s open rink this afternoon,” one says.  
“And we were wondering,” says another.  
“If you would want to skate with us?”, they finish all together.  
“Wouldn’t miss it in the world,” you said with another smile.  
They bounced around in joy.  
“Alright see you later,” you say as you walk around the girls and out the door.

‘This will be fun,’ you think to yourself as you walk towards the hot springs.

But little did you know a certain blond would make it not as fun as you thought.


	2. Daiting by the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trouble at the skate rink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me to so long to do, its been done for ages, I've just been really muddled with school work.

When you returned to the ice rink, the girls were already waiting for you. They smiled at you and waited for you to get your skates on.

You look around as you got on the ice. The only other person there was Yuri Plisetsky. He was skating to what looked like a maybe a free skate? He glided beautifully as you watched on, mesmerised by his gracefulness.  

“Y/N! Aren't we gonna skate?”, asked one of the girls.  
“Of course,” you say snapping out of your trance.  
You and the girls skated to one end of the rink, while Yuri was at the other.  
“Try to stay out of his way, ok?”, you say to the girls, who all nod in response.   
You start by having them show you what they know. You watch as they demonstrate. ‘They’re gonna be really good when they get older,’ you say to yourself. You decide to split them up. One will skate laps while the others practice their single spins.   
“Try to stay out of Yuri’s way,” you say with a smile, repeating your words to make sure their careful not to mess up his groove. 

They start practicing with you there to give them pointers and help them make full rotations. Eventually your eyes drift back to Yuri. Just the way his hair flows as he spins and jumps. The way he gracefully glides, with what looks like no effort. He continues on barely noticing anyone else is on the ice as well. You turn to watch him better as he starts some of his jumps.  
“Y/N? Will you help me with my bunny hop?”, asks Axel.  
“Uhh… hmm… umm… yeah..”, you say trying to look like you were paying attention.

You turn back to them, just as Loop got back from her last lap sending Lutz off on hers. Axel is showing you what she's doing. You notice right away that her left foot isn’t rising quite as much as her right causing her left toepick to catch on the landing.  
“Here lets try this,” you say as you hold onto her arms. “I’m going to lift you and you keep your feet together, but make sure you push off so you get that feeling of pushing off, ok?”  
“Ok, I think I can do that,” she answers.  
You hold on to her arms as she pushes off, you lift her and put her back down.  
“Perfect,” you say.  
You do this about two more time.   
“Alright, one more tim-”  
*thud  
You're cut off by the sound of a thud. You turn to see Yuri sitting on the ice, face red with rage. Lutz has a look of shock/horror on her face. As Yuri stands he starts to yell.  
“YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!”, he yells at the top of his lungs.   
You start to make your way over there.  
“Girls stay here,” you say to Axel and Loop.  
“DON’T YOU KNOW NOT TO GET IN MY WAY! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR PARENTS WOULD EVEN LET SOMEONE AS BAD AS YOU SKATE!”  
You increase your speed.  
“I’m sorry,” Lutz says trying not to cry.  
“YOU DUMB LITTLE BRAT! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT. WHY ARE YOU EVEN OUT HERE WHILE I’M ON THE ICE, YOU DUMB LITTLE SH-”  
“HEY,” you shout back. “THIS ISN’T YOUR PRIVATE ICE TIME.”  
He looks up from yelling at Lutz to see you, face deep in anger.  
“Hey,” you skate closer to Lutz. “Go over with your sisters.”  
She skates over, tears streaming down her face.  
“I can’t believe you made a little girl cry!” you say with incredible sass.  
“WELL THAT LITTLE SHIT WAS IN MY WAY!” , Yuri says still yelling even though you dropped your voice.  
“That's real mature, yelling at someone who's not even haLF YOUR AGE!”, anger boils inside, when you truly realize what he did.  
“THEY SHOULD TAKE IT AS A PRIVILEGE TO SKATE ON THE SAME ICE AS ME!”, Yuri screams back.  
“WOW! THE WORLD MUST JUST REVOLVE AROUND YOU!”, you yell back voice dripping with sarcasm.  
He looks at you with rage filled eyes, reminding you of a small angry kitten, who got its milk taken away.  
“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND SHE BUMPED INTO ME!”, he says in a fit.  
“Oh my gosh,” you say under your breath. “It’s like talking to a goddamn brick wall.”  
“EXCUSE ME!?”, he retorts back.  
“Did you not hear me?”, you say with a fake pout. “Let me say it again, this time with context, so you completely understand what I’m saying,” you stop and look at him to see if he's ready for what you're going to say. “Talking to you,” you pause to make sure he’s following and to annoy him. “Is like,” you pause again, this time making his face grow with rage, he looked as if he might explode. “Talking. To. A. Brick. Wall.” you say making sure to pause between each word.  
He looks at you with an exasperated face.  
“Oh, and your jumps are sloppy and underrotated,” you say with a smile as you turn to go back to the girls.

He sits there with his mouth open as if you just slapped him across the face, which you kind of wanted to do. As you reach the girls, Lutz is no longer crying and Axel and Loop are looking at you with little smirks on their faces.  
“What?”, you question them.  
“Nothing,” they say as they smile.  
You squint your eyes at them.  
“How bout we call it a day?”, you say.  
“Sounds good to me,” says Lutz as the other two nod along.  
You four exit the rink with Yuri looking after you still as if he was just slapped.

 

~Yurio Pov.~  
‘I watched as she skated away. She goes back to those girls and they leave and I’m still there looking around in bewilderment. She yelled at me. Shouldn’t I be mad? But I’m not. Why aren't I? Get your head into it Yuri.

I’m the one that yells. Not her. I don’t even know who she is! Why didn’t I say something back? She talked to me like I was three, and she insulted my jumps! HOW DARE SHE! But why didn’t I say something back? Was it the way she looked at me with those E/C eyes as she yelled at me? No, I was… I was… I was just in shock. Yeah in shock that she yelled back… that's definitely what it was... ‘ Yuri thought as he skated over to the bench with his stuff, he too decided to call it a day.

As he walked out of the rink, towards the front doors, he sees Y/N talking with Yuuko. He stops and watches Y/N as she leans on the front desk in conversation. The way her H/L, H/C hair sits just makes Yuri want to reach out and touch it.

Yuuko looks up from their conversation, followed by Y/N.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Y/N says with a fake smile followed by a role of the eyes.  
Though he is tempted by this offer, he knows she is just being sarcastic. She turns and finishes her conversation with Yuuko. After she says goodbye, she heads out the front doors. Yuuko looks at Yuri with a questioning glance.  
“It’s none of your business, hag,” he says as he walking towards the front doors. He doesn’t get a response from Yuuko, just a giggle. With that he stomps out the front doors, hoping to catch up with Y/N.

 

Your Pov*

 

Footsteps approach you from behind. You look over your shoulder, only to see Yuri. ‘What does he want,’ you think to yourself. You keep walking, pretending that he's not there. You pick up your pace, trying to put distance between the two of you.

“Why do you walk so fast!” Yuri says with a grunt, as he starts to walk faster.  
“Why don’t you leave me alone,” you retort back, with a annoyed side glance.   
You walk in silence. Not a bad awkward one, or one filled with tension. It was a nice silence, that made you feel comfortable. Just as you reach the front of the hot springs, Yuri stops walking. You stop as well, giving him a confused side glance.  
“I don’t know,” he says in a small voice.  
“You don’t know about what?” you ask even more confused than before.  
His gaze rises from the ground to you eyes. He's just staring at you. You hold his gaze, this time with hard eyes, but still expecting an explanation. His mouth opens as if he were to say something, it then closes, and opens, and closes.  
“Nevermind,” he says and walks through the door, bumping into you along the way.

“What the hell was that about?” you say to yourself as you follow behind, through the door.

As soon as you step through the door, you are greeted by the large poodle from before. He jumps up on you and you give him a good scratch. You decide to sit on the floor to play with the dog.   
“Who’s a good boy?” you say as you rub his belly.  
“Y/N! Your back!” Victor says with way too much enthusiasm.   
“Yeah,” you say as you stand up and dust yourself off, earning much protest from the poodle.  
“I see you’ve met Makkachin,” he says with a smile.  
“This is your dog?” you ask.  
“Yes! Isn’t that right?” he asks the dog as it trots over to him, wanting attention.  
You give him a smile and start to walk towards your room.  
“Y/N, where are you going?” he asks.  
“To my room, why?” you ask suspiciously.  
“No reason.” with that he turns and leaves, Makkachin following right behind him. 

‘Why is everyone so weird,’ you think to yourself as you unlock the door to your room. You enter and go straight to your bed. You lay down, looking at the celine. You’ve had a long day and just need to relax. You get up, put on a swimsuit, grab your book and head down to the hot springs. You decided to go to the mixed spring today. The ladies at the women one kept badgering you about getting a boyfriend. ‘Maybe this one won’t be as popular,’ you thought. 

As you arrived at the spring, it is completely empty. You smile as you set your towel on a nearby chair and step into the spring. You can feel your muscles relax as you sink into the water. You grab you book and start to read. This is exactly what you need.

Footsteps approach as you read. Rather than looking up to see who it is, you continue reading. Someone sits near you and dips their feet into the water.

“What’cha reading?” the voice of no other than Yuri Plisetsky says.  
“A book,” you say, not looking up.  
“What kind of book?” he asks.  
“A good one,” you say, looking up briefly with a small smile.  
“What's it about?” he asks getting slightly annoyed.  
“Stuff,” you answer turning the page.  
“You know, I was just trying to make conversation with you!” he says with his temper growing.  
“And I was just trying to avoid it,” you say looking up from you book with a sly grin.  
Your eyes drop back down to your book as you continue to read. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Yuri pull his feet from the water and stand up. Then suddenly your book was plucked from you hands.  
“Hey! That's mine!” you say as you reach for your book.  
“I know,” he says taking a step back, so he was just out of your reach.  
“Well then give it back,” you say extending your hand.  
“Hmm, I don't think I will,” he says matching that same sly grin that you had on earlier.  
“What do you mean your not gonna give it back! It's mine! I bought it and I'm reading it!” you stand as you say this.  
He takes another step back as if scared you might chase him for it. Though his face say otherwise. His eyes are hard but he has the trace of a smile on his lips.  
“I will give it back, but just on one condition,” he says.  
“And that is?” you question him.  
“You have to go on a date with me,” he says grin growing.  
You laugh in response.  
“Me going on a date with you, I don't think so,” you say as you laugh some more, even though deep down you really did want to go.  
“Well then it looks like you can't have you book back,” he says with what sounds like a hint of desperation.  
“You can keep it, I have another one in my room, and that one's signed by the author,” you say matter of factly, as you step out of the hot springs and over to your towel.  
“Actually that one's not signed,” he says with more confidence than before.  
“Of course it is, I had the author sigh it.” you say as you turn to leave.  
“You might want to look at this then,” he flips open the front cover, showing the signature of the author.  
“But, I thought I had the other one,” you say trying to piece together what just happened.  
“Well looks like you thought wrong,” Yuri says with an evil smirk.  
“Give it back!” you say taking steps toward him with you arm extended.  
“Go on a date with me,” he retorts.  
“Never,” you say.  
“Then say goodbye to your book,” he says as he turns to leave.   
You think  of all of the options. You could chase him, but he's probably faster than you. You could get another book and try to make it to a signing, but you would have to wait till after the GPFs are over.  
“Wait, I'll go on a date with you,” you say defeated.  
Yuri turns with that same grin from before on his face.  
“On a couple of conditions though,” you say and he opens his mouth to speak.  
“I get to pick where we go, we will go tomorrow after your skate time, and you have to be nice! Not rude or an asshole.”  
“I think I might be able to manage that,” he says still grinning.  
You turn and walk past him and back to you room. He stands there with you book in his hands, smiling a genuine smile. He then follows the same path as you only back to his own room.

Quietly two heads peeked out from bushes.  
“Ahh young love,” Victor says with a loving smile.  
“She seem kind of not in love to me,” Yuuri says back.  
“Nope, they're definitely in love,” he says.  
“Whatever you say,” Yuuri response shaking his head.


End file.
